Swallowed in The Sea
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Edward has left Bella in New Moon. Bella is ignored by Jake until she figures out what he truly is. She goes to see him and Jake has something big to confess that will change the direction of their lives forever. 4 Shot Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since I have posted anything. I found an old story I was working on and decided to turn it into a two or three shot story. I have also been absorbed in the world of Vampire Academy (highly recommend) and Legend of Korra! Please review and let me know what you think will happen!**

* * *

 **March 2006**

 **Jacob is a werewolf and Bella has figured it out.**

 **BPOV**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Is every fairytale true? Do we really live in a world of mystical creatures around every corner? My head spun with the swirling thoughts that were rushing through it. If I wasn't already sitting on my bed, I would probably pass out. Things had been especially difficult with Jacob ignoring me for the last two weeks. I have barely been able to hold myself together and I fall apart a little more each day. All of a sudden, he calls me and talks all sorts of crazy. It brought me to the conclusion that he is a wolf and he's part of Sam's gang who are killing innocent hikers. I could feel my stomach lurch to my feet at the thought. Jacob has always been so innocent and trying to picture him doing something so horrible made me sick. He told me I could call him once I figured it out, but that didn't feel right. It felt too cowardly to not face him and tell him that what he's doing is wrong. I tried to pull my thoughts together as I forced my body to the truck and on the way to La Push.

As the miles to La Push got lower and lower, I could feel my heartbeat quicken even more. Could I really be able to live without Jacob in my life? No. The thought itself drove a knife directly into my heart. I instinctively pulled my arm across my chest to keep the old aching wound from opening. Even if Jacob was a murderer, I was far too selfish to let him go. I couldn't condemn him for what he was doing, but I couldn't accept it either.

Billy's little red house came into view and I pulled into the dirt drive next to it. It was far too early in the morning for normal people to be functioning. What's normal about this situation? I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding as I went for the door. My knock was far too loud, but I knew Billy was awake. I could hear his chair squeak as it rolled to the door. As the door opened it, I was greeted by a half awake Billy. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and I could see the sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning Bella." He greeted me. I was surprised to not hear the slight curt tone to his voice that I had heard on the phone for the last two weeks. Maybe he and Jake talked things through?

"Where is he?" I asked, peering over him and into the small house. I prepared myself for the typical Billy answer.

"He's asleep." Billy responded. I was surprised once again at his honesty. It's not something that I had received much of recently.

"Can you have him meet me at the beach when he wakes up?" I requested to which Billy gave me a nod. I jumped back into my truck and went down to First Beach. I don't know why I thought it'd be a good idea to wait here. I found myself pacing back and forward in the sand. I couldn't get control of my thoughts and it had only been 15 minutes. I don't know if I could wait much longer. I might go crazy. Seeing a long piece of dry driftwood brought me to sit. My arm was curled around my chest once more; trying to keep it in one piece.

"Thanks for coming." Jake's husky voice made me jump. I hadn't heard him come up behind me. A mixture of emotions ran through me as I turned to face him. I felt my jaw open and my eyes go wide once I saw him. It had only been two weeks since the movies, but Jake looked like a completely different person. His long black hair was now in a short buzz-cut. He was even taller than he was before and completely sturdy. His shoulders became broader and it seemed like muscles consumed his sculpted body. I could see the muscles in his defined chest tighten as I looked him over. Where did my innocent best friend go? I set my mouth in a hard line as I looked him in the eyes.

"We need to talk." I murmured in a harsher tone than I intended. I stared into his eyes, waiting for a response, but nothing came. Jake's eyes were focusing in and out and they became dilated. He was visibly shaking but seemed frozen in place. I could see the different emotions pass across his face as he fell to his knees. My anger dissolved immediately as I crossed the short distance between us. "Jake, are you okay?"

At the sound of my voice, Jake looked up at me. He stared directly into my eyes. The amount of love I could see burning in his eyes knocked me backwards. I pulled my arm across my chest once more as I tried to keep the tears from falling over. Jacob sprang into action then. He moved to kneel in front of me and apprehensively took my hand in his. "Let's talk." He said softly. Jake helped me to stand before we both sat down onto the driftwood. I braced myself for the conversation that I was sure would end badly.

"How could you kill those innocent people?" I cried out my question in a blunt forwardness that I rarely used. Jake looked shocked to say the least.

"Is that what you think we're doing?" He questioned. I nodded as my tears spilled over. Jake's burning hands were on my cheeks then, wiping away the tears I desperately tried to stop. "Bella, we haven't killed anyone." Jake sighed with a smile.

"What has then?" I asked hoping that my voice didn't sound accusing. Jake's eyes narrowed and I could feel his hand start to shake ever so slightly against my cheek.

"The only thing we do kill…vampires." My blood went cold.

It felt like one of the longest conversations of my entire life. After Jacob told me about killing Laurent, I completely lost it. Somehow, we ended up in Sam and Emily's living room surrounded by the other members of the pack. I explained to them everything I knew about Victoria and why she would want revenge. It didn't help the aching hole in my chest, but they needed to know. Jake was holding me in his arms on the couch while still talking to everyone else. They were making plans of killing Victoria. I couldn't control the tears that began to fall at the idea of any one of them getting hurt by her.

"What's wrong honey?" Jacob asked, putting a hot finger under my chin and bringing me to look at his face. He wiped away my falling tears with his thumb.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt." I told him through my tears. Jake's eyes softened as he pulled me closer to him. I couldn't even bring myself to think about resetting the boundaries with him at this point. I could barely think of my own name.

"We aren't going to let her hurt you or anyone else." Sam Uley spoke up now. I could see his towering frame off to the side of the couch. I had a new respect for him and understood him better now that Jake explained the whole werewolf thing. I observed Sam quickly for a moment. The hard look of determination written across his face matched with the love for his Pack in his eyes comforted me.

"Don't worry Bella. We got this in the bag." Embry laughed in an attempt to ease my nerves. Sadly, it didn't. I couldn't imagine them going after Victoria like they did Laurent. Would she run in fear like he did? Could they even catch her? I forced the questions to stop so I wouldn't begin to hyperventilate.

"It's pretty late. I'm gonna take Bella home." Jake announced, motioning for me to stand up. He supported me since I felt so weak from the eventful day. I saw Jake exchange a look with Sam before nodding. We headed out to my truck and he boosted me into the passenger's seat. He slid into the driver's seat and started towards Forks. I stayed quiet and pulled his oversized sweatshirt closer to my body. "Come here." Jake motioned for me to curl up into his side once he noticed my shivering. I didn't resist knowing that his body ran at 109 degrees. The heat he radiated immediately began to warm my body.

"Thank you." I whispered. Jake looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me today. You already have a lot to deal with and my crying all day didn't help anything." My voice was low as I tried to cover my embarrassment. I couldn't believe how weak I had been today. I'm supposed to be good with weird.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. Please, don't ever apologize for what you feel. I promised I would be here for you; tears and all." Jake pleaded with a small grin. I couldn't help but to return one of my own.

"I don't know what I would do without you…" I sighed quietly while snuggling closer into his embrace. I could almost feel the smile on his face.

"Bella, I have one more thing to tell you…" Jake mumbled as he pulled up and parked outside of my house. My heart beat increased as I sat to look at him.

"Let me guess; you also turn into a fairy?" The look on Jake's face showed he didn't appreciate my attempt at a joke.

"It's serious Bella." Jake rubbed his temples. I could see he was nervous for whatever he was about to say. "I imprinted on you."

* * *

 **Wonder what will happen next?! There will be a time jump in the next part of this two/three shot! Review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Love,**

 **GVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Years Later**

 **BPOV**

* * *

The sound of a light morning drizzle hitting the brick roof over my head soothed me. I did not sleep well last night whatsoever. It was another night of insomnia, but not wanting to get out of bed and do something about it. I smiled softly to myself as the bed jostled. My smile grew when I looked over at the sleeping form next to me.

"Good morning." I whispered softly, leaning over to place a kiss on my husband's forehead. He stirred before groggily opening his eyes. His deep brown eyes burned into me with so much love and adoration it sent warmth throughout my body.

"Mornin' love." His extra husky voice from just waking up brought another smile to my face. I lay back down and curled into his chest. There were still some days that I could not comprehend how lucky I was to be married to the most amazing guy who is also my best friend. It filled me with happiness thinking of how I became Mrs. Bella Black.

" _Imprinted? What the heck is that?" I mumbled in my seat next to Jake. The look in his eyes sent emotions running deep throughout me. I knew he was serious, but this was something he left out of his explanation earlier._

" _It is a wolf thing." Jacob sighed. He grabbed my hand and began rubbing circles into the back of it. "Imprinting isn't something we can control. It happens to all of us at some point or sometimes never. It just depends."_

" _What is it exactly? Like when an animal is born and it imprints on its mother?" I questioned, trying to control the confusion and anxiety running through my body. Jake let out a small laugh._

" _Not exactly. Imprinting is finding the one who your soul belongs to; your soul mate. It becomes an unconditional tie for the wolf and that person, whether or not that person feels the same way. The wolf will do anything and be anything for that person, regardless of anything else. Every other obligation becomes secondary to the imprintee." Jake explained calmly. He must have seen the look on my face when he said soul mate._

" _So what does it mean that you've imprinted on me?" I asked nervously, apprehensive of the answer. Jake sighed heavily again._

" _Bella, you already know that I love you more than anything. There isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do to keep you safe, happy, and protected. I knew all of this before my first phase, but it became all that much more real after I saw you there on the beach. It is like my gravity was taken away and the only thing holding me down to earth is you." He looked over to meet my eyes. I didn't know what my expression was. It is so much to take in._

" _Jake…" I mumbled, feeling the tears beginning to pool in my eyes. Could I love Jake with the same amount of tenacity that I loved Edward? Could I let go of Edward? Thinking of his name was like sending a bullet through me. I pulled my arm instinctively over my chest._

" _I know this is a lot for you to process. I know how you still feel towards him. I am not pressuring you or pushing you into anything you don't want Bella. I will always be here waiting for you. In any form you want me to be." Jake pressed a hot kiss to my temple and got out of my truck. He began to jog back in the direction we drove. After he left, I felt the literal and emotional missing of warmth. The night was spent with many questions and a healing process I never thought would come._

 _I was at Billy's once again at an unreasonable time. It didn't matter. I had made my choice and I needed to follow through with it before I lost my courage. I repeated the same thing to Billy as I had the previous day. Waiting at the beach this morning was even worse than yesterday. Today I knew I was giving up a part of me that I held onto; the pain that I could not get rid of, but was so ready to be free from. Today is a day for change and chance._

" _Hey." Jake said softly from behind me. I turned to face him slowly. I paused briefly to truly look at him. His russet skin was glowing with the faint sunshine that was breaking through the clouds. His form towered over me, but I felt no fear. He grew almost an entire foot after his phase and he truly looked like a man for being 16. His glossy cropped hair shimmered from the sunlight. I studied his face for a long moment. He lost the childish roundness to his face that he had. His jaw was defined and strong. His eyes bore into mine with nothing but love. It was then that I knew I could love Jake and love him adequately._

 _Without losing my courage, I closed the distance between us in a run. I threw myself into his arms, trusting him to catch me completely. I closed the distance between our lips with more passion than I had shown in my entire life. It felt right. Like everything in the world came together and clicked in that moment. I am not naïve and realize there will still be heartache, but with Jake, I can overcome it. Jake returned my kiss with just as much fervor. After a moment, we broke apart, breathing heavily._

" _I'm ready Jacob. I am ready to take the next step of my life with you by my side. I am not promising that I am perfect. I am not healed, but I am ready to take that step. I need your help, but I know now that this is where I am meant to be."_

The rest is history. Jacob proposed in a beautiful candlelit ceremony with all our friends and family there three years later. We were married on First Beach in an equally beautiful ceremony. The pack killed Victoria 6 months after Jacob and I became a couple, making it much easier for me to truly progress with him. Getting over Edward was a lot harder than I thought, but with Jake's love and support, I was able to fully close the gash he left in my heart.

Six years into our marriage, we found out we were pregnant. I never thought about having kids, but once I heard the little heartbeat of my baby, I never truly knew what love was. Sarah Renee Black came along and has been nothing but wonderful in our lives. Jacob is the best father to our daughter and the best husband to me.

Three years after that another little bundle of joy came along. William Charles Black has been the feisty, but most loving little boy. Hey, he is named after both of our rambunctious fathers.

Here we are, three years later, living in a beautiful home in La Push with our beautiful family. If someone would have said to me 15 years ago that this would be my life, I would have told them they were absolutely insane. Now, I wouldn't change a single thing.

"Jake, we got to get going. I want to get to Port Angeles and back before it gets late so we can actually be on time to dinner at Sam and Emily's." I said, shaking him gently.

"I know sweetheart." Jake grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"That was easier than I expected." I grinned happily. Jake gave me a small smirk before leaning over for a kiss. He moved to pull back, but my hand on his neck held him there. After a few moments longer, I let him pull back.

"What was that about?" He grinned, looking quite smitten. I returned his smile while getting out of bed.

"I just love your kisses." I smiled with a wink. His smile grew larger as he got out of bed. "I'll go get the kids ready. Will you make breakfast please?"

"Sure thing babe." He said, playfully swatting my behind as he walked by. I shook my head with a laugh. We may have been together for 15 years, but we still loved each other like the first year. Marriage only made us stronger.

I walked down the hallway before coming to a stop at the front of my children's door. I could hear them playing together. I opened the door and looked in; my heart immediately overflowed with love at the sight. Sarah had built a huge tower with Legos and Willy was attacking it with his dinosaurs. Both had huge smiles as they played together. Sarah is the spitting image of her father; long, silky black hair that flows to her mid-back, russet skin, and the cutest little nose. She has his personality as well; so genuine and caring for others, acting without thinking, having a temper, and loving unconditionally. Willy on the other hand was the spitting image of me; curly dark brown hair, a light russet skin tone, and big doe brown eyes. He's shy at times and quieter than his sister, but he is not afraid to get rowdy either. Both of my children are such a mixture of Jacob and I. I don't see how a girl could be any luckier.

"Good morning my sweet little babies." I cooed coming into their room. Both turned excitedly towards me.

"Mama!" Willy cried enthusiastically while running into my arms. "Sissy and me were playing King Kong but with my dinos!" He shrieked with a smile. I let out a small laugh at my crazy boy.

"That's really special sweetie." I kissed his forehead and hugged the little girl wrapped around my leg.

"Willy loves his dinosaurs." Sarah said with a smile. I bent down and kissed her forehead as well.

"Mama loves you both as much as a million dinosaurs weigh." Willy's eyes lit up at my comment. The little boy loves and knows more about dinosaurs that humanly possible.

"That's a lot of love, Mama." Willy smiled sincerely. I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Is it time for breakfast!?" Sarah asked enthusiastically, running out of the room and down the hall. I could hear her excited chatter as I carried Willy towards the kitchen.

Jake had made their favorite breakfast. Fruity Pebbles with the Quileute special on the side. The Quileute special truly wasn't anything besides toast and jam, but the kids loved calling it that.

"So kids, today we are going to Port Angeles. We have to go to the mall and find a gift for Leah and Mako's wedding." I explained to my kids as they happily munched on their breakfast. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Mommy, could we please stop by the bookstore!" She turned on her best puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Sure sweetie." Her grin grew even bigger at my response.

"Oh boy." Jake murmured under his breath.

* * *

A few hours later we were at the only mall in Port Angeles. It was nothing compared to Seattle, but still overwhelmed me all the same. There were more people than normal. My guess was that Christmas season was starting even earlier this year. It was a little nerve wrecking, but Jake soothed my nerves and led the way through the crowds expertly.

"What store are we going to, Mama?" Sarah asked with her eyes bright.

"Things Remembered. They sell a lot of cute gifts for things just like weddings." I explained with a smile. We finally reached the store and were out in less than 20 minutes. It had to be a new record. With Sarah's help, we picked out a beautiful photo album and Christmas ornament that would be sent to us with their names engraved. Just in time for their December wedding.

"Wish it would have been that easy when shopping for Emily." Jake laughed his deep and husky laugh as he pushed the cart that Willy was riding in. I elbowed him in the side teasingly.

"That was different. Emily is my best friend. I had to find something extra special." Jake rolled his eyes at my explanation. I stuck my tongue out at him and we both began to laugh.

"Mama, why is that lady staring at us?" Willy's curious voice broke our laughter as we both turned serious. We exchanged eye contact briefly before stopping to talk to Willy. In that one moment, I could read everything in his eyes. The deep brown that I loved so much was saying 'Don't worry. I won't let anything happen.'

"Where at, baby?" Jake asked, kneeling down next to the cart. Willy pointed in the direction of the food court. I followed his direction and felt my heart fall to my stomach. No. This is impossible. It can't be happening.

"Alice Cullen…"

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think happens next!**

 **Love,**

 **GVE**


	3. Chapter 3

My first instinct was not to run up and embrace the pixie-like vampire tightly. No. That was not my first instinct.

My first instinct was to put as much distance between the two of us as possible. It was to turn around and head in the opposite direction of her. I could feel my blood boiling. There were several reasons behind my rampant emotions that went far beyond her simply being a vampire. That was something that didn't faze me even now, regardless that my husband is an Alpha wolf. The light bulb suddenly went off in my head as I turned to Jake.

"You couldn't smell her?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I knew we were far enough away and the sounds of the busy mall would muffle my voice. Jake shook his head, clearly unhappy about my newest discovery.

I turned my gaze back towards Alice. She hadn't moved an inch from when I first spotter her. I could see that she was dying to bounce over here and embrace me, but her common sense told her to do otherwise. She also had not changed a bit in the last 15 years. I did not know what to expect if I ever saw any of them again; it was a scenario I tried never to imagine and eventually forgot about. Seeing how she looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her burned deep inside my soul. I never expected this.

Alice took a tentative step forward, searching our faces and seeking approval to approach us. Jake and I exchanged a long glance. I could see in his eyes and body that he was on edge. He hadn't been around a vampire in awhile. The only ones the pack encountered anymore were nomads on killing sprees and their close contact did not last long. Out of all the crazy emotions in his eyes, I could make out his concern for me and what this would do to my well being. His mouth was set in a hard line as he nodded towards Alice.

She approached us slowly but casually; watching the grace that Alice walked with brought back feelings of being unworthy. It reminded me that there was always a gap between us, even if she never saw it like that. Before I could think twice, Alice was in front of us. The tension was at a suffocating thickness. Alice from faraway was goddess like and even more so up close. Her perfection shone around her.

"Bella…" She said slowly. I could hear the thrill of excitement that ran through her voice at greeting me. The elegant and harmonious sound of her voice sent chills down my back.

"What brings you to Washington?" I tried to ask casually, but my voice cracked. My emotions that I was suppressing were trying to spill over, but I was not going to let them control this.

"Just a mini vacation. It's so good to see you, Bella." Alice smiled genuinely at me. My heartbeat thudded in my ears. I was torn on how to feel. One part of me was angry that Alice dare show up here right in the middle of my blissful life. It wasn't just Edward who left me behind without a trace. Another part of me was so happy to see the person I called my best friend. A hot tear slid down my cheek and I could see pain flash in Alice's beautiful golden orbs.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sarah's timid voice broke my trance. I had almost forgotten my babies were here. She poked her head out from behind Jacob's leg. I squatted down so that I was eye level with her.

"Nothing is wrong baby," I murmured, taking her small hands into mine. "This is an old friend of Mommy's." Sarah nodded; comfort shown visibly from my words. I guess we weren't the only ones feeling the tension.

"How about we continue this conversation in a more private place?" Jake spoke up for the first time. It seemed like this was the first time Alice truly noticed his presence as well. She looked him over quickly, but I still caught it. It was like she had a revelation right in front of us.

"I'll follow." Alice agreed.

Jake led the way out of the mall and towards our SUV. Alice appeared faster than possible in her car. I had no idea where Jake planned on going, but I wasn't going to question him. We ended up at a Chick-Fil-A. He ordered the kids some food while they ran to play in the jungle gym. We sat in a quiet area with a good view of the play place to watch the kids.

"Wow Alice…" I sighed with my own disbelief. "I can't believe you're here."

"I can hardly believe it either. It took a lot of convincing to visit here." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you here alone?" My voice shook as I prepared for the answer. She shook her head.

"The others are back at the house in Forks. I had a vision of you and had to come see what kept blocking you out. Had I known you were married to a werewolf, I could have saved myself some stress, but either way, I am still glad to have found you." Alice explained in a graciously happy voice.

"Sorry to be an inconvenience…" I said, catching the snippy tone in my voice that I hadn't intended. Alice's eyes widened at my comment.

"I never insinuated that you were an inconvenience Bella." She sighed exasperatedly. I could feel my eyes narrow as I looked at her.

"It sure felt like that when you disappeared from the face of the earth 15 years ago." My voice was cold, but held boldness to it that the Bella from 15 years ago would never have the nerve to use.

"I am so incredibly sorry for what happened all those years ago. It was never my intention to hurt you or be a part of anything that took place. I had no choice in the matter. He forbid us from having contact with you. Every time I tried to find a way around it, he was always a step ahead of me. I never wanted to leave you. I never wished to hurt you or abandon you. I love you so much Bella. You have always been a sister to me, regardless of someone else's choices." Alice would be crying if she could. It broke my heart to see the indisputable pain that she was feeling. It still did not change my own hurt.

"Alice, you were my best friend. How could you leave me like that?" I questioned as more hot tears spilled over onto my cheeks. There was nothing in my power to hold them back at this point. An ice cold hand was on top of mine, squeezing lightly. I didn't flinch from the temperature or pull back from her.

"It broke my heart too." She whispered. "If I could take it all back, I would. I am so sorry for hurting you Bella." I squeezed her hand back tightly.

"I forgive you Alice, but that doesn't mean I am ready to jump into being best friends again. I don't want to harbor anymore horrible feelings towards you. I forgive you." I nearly sobbed. Alice rubbed the back of my hand softly as we both sat in our emotions for a few more minutes. I finally wiped my eyes and shook off the whirlwind emotions that were threatening me.

"You have children." Alice mused giddily. I gave her a smile of my own as I looked towards the jungle gym. Jake was watching us while watching the children play at the same time. I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile.

"They are the best thing that has ever happened to me; my proudest accomplishment." My voice rang with unconditional love and pride for my children. It was true. If it hadn't been for them leaving, Jake and I would probably have never gotten together and I wouldn't have the two biggest blessings in my life with me.

"They are beautiful." Alice gushed with sincerity.

"I am very lucky." I responded with another look towards Jacob. Alice grabbed my hand suddenly. I could see the pleading in her eyes before she spoke.

"Bella, would you please come and visit the family? Everyone has been dying to see you since we got here." Alice's voice was desperate. I could hear the almost fanatical tone in her voice as she begged.

"Alice, I don't know if I could handle seeing him." I whispered; my crazy rollercoaster emotions threatening to make an appearance again. She smiled softly.

"He's not here. It's just Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme." Alice explained with her pleading tone still. I don't know if I was being dazzled into it after all these years, but it wasn't working completely.

"I will have to talk to Jake. He will be there with me if he says yes."

"Could you bring your kids too? I know everyone would love to meet them!" She shrieked excitedly at my answer. It wasn't a no and I knew Alice took that as a yes.

"Once again, it is up to Jacob." She nodded in understanding and turned her excitement level down a notch, thankfully. "I'm going to go talk to him now. I would rather do this sooner than later." She grinned and nodded with her boisterous joy. I shook my head with a laugh as I walked towards the play area.

Jacob greeted me with a small smile. "You heard everything right?" I asked and he nodded. Thank God for enhanced wolf hearing. "What do you think?"

"Bella," He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. I could see the tension in his movements and grabbed his hand, for both of our reassurance. "I am not going to control you or your decisions. If you want to see them, it is fine with me. I understand they were a big part of your life at one point and it would mean a lot to them. You're right about one thing though." Jake's response warmed my heart and reminded me of just how amazing he is. I quirked my eyebrow at the end of his remark.

"What's that?"

"I am coming with you."

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers!**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this short story of mine! I really appreciate you and the reviews you leave! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **A side note; I have decided to make this a 4 Shot story instead. Let me know what you think is going to happen when they see the family! Will Edward show up?** **Love,**

 **GVE**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe we were going to show up to a house full of vampires. It had been incredibly long since doing crazy things like this was a part of my life. I wanted to groan at the thought of having to put on a show, but another part of me felt excited to see the people who once meant so much to me. Things are definitely way different now compared to 15 years ago. I know there are a lot of feelings that I have not dealt with when it came to them leaving. I've dealt with my issues with Edward leaving; Jacob helped pick up all the pieces of my heart from that mess. I never really dealt with the people I considered my family leaving me without a trace.

"Quil, Seth, and Embry are here." Jake's gentle voice brought me out of my mini panic attack. I gave him a small smile and got out of the car. We were parked outside of Charlie's house. He was down at the rez with Billy. I grabbed a sleeping Willy out of his car seat and carried him inside the house. I set him down in his play pin in Charlie's living room. Sarah followed right behind me.

"Mommy, are you going to hang out with your friends?" Sarah asked with innocent curiosity. I squatted down to get eye level with her.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to see the family of my friend we saw at the mall today." I explained, smoothing down the fly away hairs on the top of her head.

"Do I get to meet them too?" Her little voice was filled with so much hope and her eyes lit up just the same. I shook my head and a dejected look came onto her face.

"Maybe after the adults talk you could come by for a couple of minutes." I told her which lifted her spirits back up. "You and Willy are going to stay with Uncle Embry for a little bit while we visit okay? Mommy loves you so much." I kissed the top of her head and smiled thankfully at Embry as I headed back to the SUV. Jake was leaning against the passenger side door talking with Seth and Quil. We decided that it wasn't a smart idea to go alone, no matter how safe they are. We also decided that bringing two werewolf gene carrying children into a house of vampires was not the smartest idea in the book. I walked straight into his open arms, burying my head in his chest as he embraced me. We stood like that for a long moment before finally breaking apart.

"Ready?" He asked while looking deep in my eyes. I knew he was searching for any doubt or hesitation. I also knew he wouldn't find any. I had to do this.

"Let's get going to Count Dracula's mansion." Quil snorted with a laugh. Seth and Jake both let out a chuckle while I rolled my eyes. We piled into the SUV and headed towards the Cullen manor.

"Isn't this kind of ironic…" Seth started off with humor in his voice. I turned to look at him from the passenger seat. "A bunch of wolves going to the home of vampires. It's an amplified version of Van Helsing." I actually laughed at that one.

"Is the big bad wolf scared of the vampires?" I teased, making a crying face with my fists. Seth flipped me off playfully and Quil laughed.

"Remember when Bella was on the dark side?" Quil asked while still laughing. Jake let out a low growl from his chest. I put my hand on his and squeezed tightly.

"This dark side just has more fur and slobber." I stuck my tongue out at Quil which caused him to laugh louder. His laughing died down as we turned into the long drive. I had not been down this driveway since before they left. I could feel my heartbeat increase as we got closer to the house. The familiar white mansion came into view. It looked just as it did 15 years ago.

"Are you okay babe?" Jake asked, squeezing my hand that I barely noticed had his in a death grip. I looked over at him and shook my head. His eyes filled with empathy for me. "We don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to." I murmured; feeling a shiver run down my back. I got out of the car and waited for Jake to link our hands together before walking towards the door. Seth and Quil flanked us. I was grateful to have such a wonderful family as the Pack. Alice opened the door before I could knock. She had an exuberant dazzling smile plastered on her face.

"Come in." She greeted happily. She didn't even seem bugged by the fact that three wolves were with me. I could see Seth and Quil adjust their faces from displaying their disgust towards vampires and their smell. Alice led the way into the house. My heart was thudding loud in my ears while I tried to keep my chicken nuggets in my stomach. The house looked exactly the same as it did when they left. So many things have changed in the past 15 years, but then again so many things stayed the same. We followed Alice into the living room where 4 vampires sat casually on the white suede couches.

"Bella…" Esme smiled with a motherly air around her. I felt nostalgic as I took in their appearances. Nothing had changed; not that I really expected it to be any different. Esme was still as lovely as ever. Carlisle still looked like the impossibly gorgeous model. Emmett was still a huge bear. Rosalie was still impossibly beautiful. Jasper looked exactly the same, but he seemed more relaxed around me this time.

Seeing how they all looked inhumanely perfect after all these years made me feel incredibly self conscious. I had grown confidence in my appearance and learned my own worth. It was something I needed to learn in order to truly love someone else freely. I also wanted to set the example for my children that you need to love yourself just the way you are and embrace everything you see as a flaw because someone else loves it about you. Being surrounded by perfection was really challenging my new philosophy about self image. I knew I looked older. I didn't have wrinkles or anything, but I had definitely matured. My body filled out especially once I had kids, but I took care of myself and exercised to get my pre-baby body back. I felt beautiful and Jake's love only increased that feeling. I couldn't let myself get sucked back into comparing myself to the impossible.

Esme approached me slowly and tentatively. I gave her a reassuring smile and opened my arms for her embrace. She hugged me tightly, but not tight enough to harm me. I nearly shivered from how cold she was. It was the polar opposite of my 109 fever pitch husband.

"I have missed you dearly, sweetheart. It is so good to see you. You look lovely." Esme gushed warmly. I didn't want to spoil the mood with my questions of why they left, so I just returned a small thankful smile instead.

"Bella bear is back in town!" Emmett exclaimed loudly as he came over to hug me. He lifted me off the ground and spun in a circle. I laughed at his craziness. He put me back on the ground and gave me one of his huge grins. "It really is good to see you." He said earnestly.

"You too, Em. You are just as insane as I remember." My comment caused him to laugh.

"I only get worse with age, babe." He joked with another booming laugh. I could feel Jake shaking beside me. It wasn't visible to anyone else, but I knew him better than anyone else would ever. I rubbed his shoulder in hopes to reassure him. His shaking stopped and he shot me a grateful glance.

Carlisle approached me slowly as well. He gave me a smile and a quick hug. "I'm glad to see you are doing so well, Bella." He said sincerely. I smiled back at him. I truly did enjoy Carlisle's presence all those years ago.

"I'm happy to see you guys are doing well too." Rosalie came up to me next which shocked up both. She fumbled with her beautifully painted nails for a moment before looking at me.

"I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I never meant to make you feel that I hated you. I was jealous." Rosalie's perfect voice apologized. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Jealous?" I asked incredulously while raising my eyebrows. She smirked and sighed.

"You had what I wanted; humanity." She explained simply. I nodded in understanding; the memory of her human life story coming back to my mind.

"Thank you Rosalie for your apology. I forgive you." She smiled thankfully at me before retreating to Emmett's side. Jasper was the last to approach me. I could see that we were both tentative. I was not afraid of him. I never blamed him for what happened. He wasn't just fighting his own bloodlust. He had to fight his own and that of 7 others; and even more blood than what was already there thanks to Edward throwing me back.

"Bella…" He drawled quietly, his southern accent coming out prominently.

"I forgive you Jasper. I forgave you the day it happened. I just never had the chance to tell you that for myself till now." Jasper met my gaze. I knew he was reading my emotions and seeing the sincerity in my voice and eyes. He nodded in appreciation before giving me a small hug.

"Thank you Bella. I can't tell you how much those three words helped to clear 15 years of guilt." I felt my heart twitch at the thought of him torturing himself over what happened for so long.

"Bella, would you want to introduce everyone to the wolves?" Alice suggested eagerly. I gave her a look for the wolf comment but nodded.

"This is my husband Jacob. These are our two good friends Seth and Quil." I said pointing out each man as I said their name. The Cullen's definitely looked shock by my choice in men.

"Leave it to Bella to find the other mythical creatures in Washington." Emmett boomed with a laugh. He crossed the room once more and extended his hand to Jacob. They shook hands as I watched with nervousness. I could feel a sense of calm washing over me and I sent Jasper a grateful look. Alice motioned for us to sit on the loveseat. Quil and Seth pulled up chairs on either side of us, looking incredibly awkward.

"So Jacob, are you the Alpha of the tribe now?" Carlisle asked with honest curiosity.

"Yes. Sam stepped down 5 years ago." Jake explained calmly. I knew he was battling talking casually with his natural enemy. Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Congratulations." Esme said with a sweet smile. Jake tried his best to return a smile as genuinely as he could manage. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. The awkward tension was driving me crazy and I had to do something about it.

"Since nobody else wants to bring up the elephant in the room, I guess I will." I started off trying to make sure I didn't come across with too much anger. The Cullen's sat with visible surprise, but made no move to speak as I continued on. "Why did you guys leave me?" I asked through a tight voice. I could feel the hot tears pooling in my eyes and I willed them to go away but they wouldn't relent.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Esme murmured. I could hear the pain in her voice as well, but I wasn't in the mood for more apologies.

"I don't need your apologies. I need to know what made you guys leave without any trace or ever calling." I felt the tears begin to run down my cheeks as I looked away. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to sit closer to him.

"No answer is going to be able to take away the pain we caused." Rosalie said in a gentle voice I had never heard her use before. "We didn't have a choice in the matter." I sent her an incredulous look.

"It's true. Edward made us swear that we would leave and never contact you. He told us that you never wanted to hear from us again so we shouldn't waste our time." Emmett explained with his own anger in his voice.

"He what?" I asked dumbly. Jasper nodded in agreement with Emmett's statement.

"He said that you thought it would be better if you could forget about all of us and put the whole thing behind you." Jasper clarified. I couldn't believe it. Why would Edward lie to them?

"Obviously I never put it behind me. I moved on with my life, but there was always a part of me that wondered why you guys didn't care enough to check in." I cried softly. This was not the plan. I didn't plan on coming in here and sobbing about how much they hurt me and how much I missed them. It was too late to go back now.

"We never wanted to leave you Bella. You were family to us." Esme moved to come in front of me and take my hands in hers. "You still are." She whispered. I clutched onto her hands as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Edward told me that he didn't want me and that I wasn't meant for him. He said you all had to leave because it was getting suspicious and that you wouldn't want me to come along. I was broken for so long." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew they could all hear me clearly.

"Bella, the amount of grief and pain you are holding onto right now is unreal." Jasper struggled to manage the words.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I can't really control it." He nodded in understanding and managed to send out enough peace to calm me. Jacob growled quietly.

"It's true. She can't control it. You all left and I was the only one here to pick up the pieces that he left broken all over the place." He ran a hand through his hair in his frustration.

"I'm grateful that you were there for her; that you still are." Alice said softly. She joined Esme and took one of my hands into hers.

"I didn't want to come here and stir all this up, but I needed you all to know how hurt I was when you left." I said once I was able to stop crying.

"I am sorry for all the pain we brought to you when we left. It was never our intention to hurt you, no matter how bad it seemed." Carlisle spoke firmly and earnestly from his spot on the couch.

"I accept your apology. I never expected the healing process to take so long, but I think this is good for me." I sniffed. I took a deep breath and finally felt like I had control of myself again. Alice and Esme returned to their original spots after seeing I was done having a breakdown. "What have you all been up to for the past 15 years?"

"Rosie and I spent some time in Madrid. I was taken to every fashion show against my will, but I did get to see a pretty awesome concert every now and then. I also learned Russian." Emmett grumbled at first, but smiled when Rose swatted him.

"I went back to college and got my PhD. I decided that I had to get over my control issue and began working with Carlisle in the hospital in Maine." Jasper noted proudly.

"Wow, Jasper. That's amazing." I complimented. He nodded in thanks.

"We spent a lot of time in Paris. I started up an anonymous phone call company for people struggling with depression. It was really nice to see that take off." Alice grinned at her accomplishment. "I called it myself a few times." She admitted.

"That is really great Alice. I'm sure it has helped a lot of people." My comment brought out another smile from her.

"Carlisle and I have been renovating houses and building new ones around the country." Esme beamed happily.

"Where has Edward been?" I questioned. Everyone exchanged looks and the mood in the room became somber once again.

"He was forced to join the Volturi. He went to see them to end his life, but they did not grant him that wish. Supposedly, his time of 'service' is up this year and he can be free, but who knows with Aro." Alice sighed angrily.

"I don't think he ever meant to hurt you. He just doesn't know how to think things through before overreacting. He truly loved you." Rose said quietly.

"He really did want to protect you at your party and he beat himself up at the fact that he couldn't. It doesn't excuse how much he hurt you, but just know that he was hurting too." Jasper explained. I couldn't process what he was saying. It hurt too much to think about it.

"I don't love him anymore. That love faded long ago when he broke me." I muttered, trying to keep myself from crying again. Jasper sent another wave of calm in my direction.

"We are not proud of all his decisions, but he is still part of this family and we care for him." Esme was also bothered by the subject. Wow. I never expected that to be his life. I figured he'd have found a new mate and be living happily. I didn't expect to hear that he was a slave to Volturi or it hurt him to leave. Regardless, it didn't change anything.

"Anyways…Bella tell us about your life." Alice quickly changed the subject as the tension grew. Jake took my hand in his and smiled encouragingly at me.

"I graduated high school and took online classes from University of Washington. I got my bachelor's in Education with a focus in English. I teach junior English classes at Forks High. Jacob and I got married in 2009. Six years later we had a beautiful daughter. Three years after that we had our son." I couldn't contain my smile at talking about my kids. They truly were the light of my life and there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for them.

"Congratulations Bella! That is amazing." Esme gushed with joy.

"I would love to meet them." Rosalie said with a smile. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't have a problem with it personally, but with Jacob being a wolf and Alpha at that, it might be dangerous for them. They carry the gene and being around vampires is what brings it out." I explained. Rosalie looked disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"It should be okay for a few minutes." Jacob whispered into my ear. I looked into his eyes to make sure and he nodded. "I'll call Embry." He stood and walked back towards the front door. Seth and Quil stayed right where they were.

"How do you like motherhood?" Esme asked with curiosity.

"I love it. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my kids. I love them more than anything. It's crazy how much your life changes once you hold that little baby in your arms." I could feel tears wanting to pool over once again, but because of the love I have for my children instead of sadness. Esme had a sad expression on her face.

"I understand more than you think I do. I once had a baby, but he passed away a few days after he was born." Esme's voice was full of grief. My heart went out to her. I couldn't imagine a world that my children did not exist in. It would be a dark and sunless world.

"Do you want more than two?" Rosalie questioned. I shook my head.

"These two keep me on my feet enough as it is. I couldn't imagine a third one running around." I laughed as I shook my head at the thought. The two I have now are a handful as it is. The vampires began to laugh and I gave them a skeptical look.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Bella, but you're pregnant. We can hear the heartbeat." Alice grinned excitedly as she bounced up and down. It was all I could do to keep my jaw from falling to the floor. What the hell?

"You can hear that?" I questioned incredulously, my hands immediately flying to my stomach. Jasper nodded.

"It's a really soothing sound actually." He laughed a deep and rich laugh. I couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like everything was a dream as it was, but having this bombshell dropped on me was almost too much.

"Name this one after me." Seth teased from his spot, speaking for the first time. I sent him a glare and he barked out a laugh. How was this reality right now?

"Jacob is coming back. We won't say anything." Alice promised with a wink. I sent her the same glare I sent Seth.

Casual conversation flowed once Jacob came back into the room. It wasn't long after that when Embry was knocking on the door. Jacob and I went to open it. Sarah had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Willy was still partially asleep. Embry handed him over to me and he whimpered in protest. I laughed silently at my cranky little boy. Jacob picked up Sarah and we slowly made our way back towards the living room. All of the golden eyes in the room lit up with joy and awe.

"Sarah, these people are our friends. This is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice Cullen." I told her while pointing out everyone while saying their name. Sarah looked like she was star struck. It was hard not to be by their perfection.

"Mommy, are these people movie stars?" She asked quietly, her eyes still glazed over in her bewilderment. I laughed and shook my head.

"No sweetie. They are just very beautiful." She nodded her head quickly in agreement. "You can go say hello if you want to sweetheart." Sarah skipped over towards Alice and extended her hand.

"I'm Sarah Renee Black. I'm 6 years old." She said proudly as she shook Alice's hand without flinching at the cold. "I saw you at the mall but I didn't get to say who I was." Alice smiled brightly at her.

"It is so nice to meet you. You are such a beautiful little girl." Alice told her with sincerity.

"Thanks. I get it from my Mommy." Sarah smiled at me from across the room.

"You sure do." Esme said while coming to stand next to her. "You are such a sweetheart."

"Daddy says to treat people how you want to be treated." Sarah explained like it was obvious.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Willy's tired voice said grumpily. I laughed at my sweet little boy. I sat back down on the loveseat with him in my lap. I grabbed a fruit snack from my purse and gave it to him. "Dino snackies!" He shouted excitedly, oblivious to the people staring at him as he gobbled down the dinosaur shaped fruit snacks.

"Why don't you say hi to our friends?" I suggested to Willy once his finished his snack. He hopped off my lap and walked over to Emmett.

"You look like a tyrannosaurus-rex." He said matter-of-factly to Emmett. The entire room burst out in laughter. Leave it to my crazy son to call a vampire a dinosaur.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face. Willy pondered his question for a moment before answering.

"It's a good thing. They are the king of the dinosaurs." He grinned and put his hand up to give Emmett a high five. Emmett chuckled and gently touched his massive hand to Willy's tiny one. Rosalie squatted down next to him.

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" She asked in a sweet voice. Willy didn't even have to think about it before asking.

"A velociraptor!" He exclaimed animatedly. Rosalie made a shocked face.

"That's my favorite too!" She cried happily to him. Willy's face lit up with joy.

"Mommy, this supermodel lady likes velociraptors too!" He shouted in excitement. I smiled at him encouragingly.

We continued visiting for 30 more minutes before Jake decided it was time to get the kids home and not push it anymore.

"Bye Miss Alice! I hope to see you soon!" Sarah hugged Alice tightly before taking Embry's hand and skipping out the door. Willy gave Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie hugs and told them to remember the things he taught them about dinosaurs for next time. I would hate to break their heart and tell them that there probably wasn't going to be a next time, but I will save that for when the day comes. Embry left with the kids. Seth and Quil got into the SUV as we said goodbye to everyone on the porch.

"I am incredibly happy that you have found true joy and contentment in this life Bella. I love you so much and you are always going to be a part of me." Alice said emotionally before pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you too." I whispered as I hugged her tightly. I never realized how much I really did love her till I had to face life without her.

"How long will you all be staying for?" Jacob asked. Carlisle sighed.

"Not long, but we would like to come back and visit more often than we have in the last 15 years. Bella is like a daughter to me and I would be privileged to be a part of her life if she lets me." The rest of the family nodded in agreement with Carlisle's statement. This was the part I was afraid of. Could I really let them back into my life and live in fear of them leaving again? Was I ready to say goodbye right now and never see them again? There were tons of questions that I had been suppressing, but a hot tear rolling down my face gave me my answer.

"Of course." Their faces lit up with smiles at my answer. Jake and I finished saying goodbye before driving back to the rez and our little home.

"Seth, would you mind watching the kids for a little bit?" Jake requested. Seth nodded. He took the kids and went into the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jake as he put me back in the SUV. He simply smiled and got back in the driver's seat. I knew where we were going once we got closer. He was taking me to First Beach. It was a short drive. Jake parked and came to open my door. We walked hand and hand down to the sand. We found a dry spot in the sand and sat down facing each other.

"What's all this about Jake?"

"I wanted to talk to you about today and see how you were feeling. It was kinda a lot to take in." He said softly, taking my hands in his and rubbing circles into the back of my palms. I took a deep shaky breath and looked at him.

"I don't know what to feel honestly." I muttered in my frustration. "My mind and heart are telling me two different things."

"I know making up with them today meant a lot to you." Jake stated softly. I nodded.

"I didn't realize how much hurt I was still holding onto."

"I hate to see you hurting." He murmured, brushing my hair behind my ear and leaving his hand lingering on my cheek. I leaned into the warmth of his palm and sighed deeply.

"Thank you for today. Thank you for putting up with the craziness and their smell. I really appreciate you trying." I whispered quietly while squeezing his other hand in mine.

"Bella, there isn't anything in this world that I would not do for you. If it means living with a bunch of vampires for the next ten years, I would do it. All I want in life is to see you and our children happy. I know what you are going to say; you don't have to compromise how you feel to please me, we're in this marriage together, etc, etc. But I am okay with it. I don't mind being around them; the kids on the other hand bothers me a bit. I know I can protect you. If seeing them every now and then will bring you more happiness, I will do it for you." Jacob's small speech brought tears to my eyes. He wiped them away gently and gave me a small smile.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you." I said in a soft voice. "I am the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as selfless and loving as you, Jacob Black." He looked at me with so much love in his eyes it sent my heart into overdrive. "Did talking about Edward bother you?"

"A little bit." He admitted sheepishly. "I hate that he hurt you so bad. I hate him. I hate that he was able to love you before I could. I hate that he made you fall in love with him only to break your heart. The thought of anyone hurting you is too much for me to bear." He growled lowly.

"Jacob, he may have been my first love, but you are my forever. There is never any competition. I was made for you." I got on my knees and moved to be in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to convey how much I loved him into my gaze. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. I held onto him tightly; cherishing his embrace.

"I love you more than words can explain." He breathed into my hair, holding onto me just as tightly. I truly couldn't live without Jacob. He is my rock. He keeps me together when I feel like I'm falling apart. He loves me so deeply and purely that it leaves me breathless. I have never questioned my worth or value with him. He really completed me and made me feel whole.

"I have something to tell you." I said calmly after a few moments. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "I'm pregnant." His deep brown eyes filled with such joy and unexplainable excitement. "They could hear the heartbeat." I smiled as his hand covered my stomach. A few tears escaped his eyes and I felt my own falling too.

"You don't understand what a blessing you are to me." Jacob managed to get out through his own tears. I wiped them away from his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I love you so much." I murmured against his skin. He pulled back once more only to press his lips to mine in a deep kiss. In that moment with the sand underneath us, the beach before us, and the rare sunset lighting up the sky, I knew that this truly was all I would ever need for forever. Our love was swallowed in the sea as the light disappeared.

"Forever."

* * *

 **The end!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short little story! It was so much fun to write! I truly love the soul engulfing passion and love that Bella and Jake share! I hope you felt the same way as you read!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!** **You can check out some more stories from me! Drowning Shadows is a VA/Twilight crossover and Echoes of Silence is another good one (I'm biased!)**

 **Love you all so much! Thank you for reading!**

 **GVE**


End file.
